


20 Hours

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [7]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Dialogue Light, Episode Related, Series, brotherly Allen, nice Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celena arrived at Allen's estate, and without her memories of who she was or where she came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and decided to do a quick short story. I wanted to fill in the blanks with this part from episode 24!

She felt warm hands on her shoulders, tight and shaking violently. He pulled her close as his arms snaked around her shoulders. She could smell wine, and some musk. But there was that undeniable smell that made her heart heavy. She felt guilty, but didn't know why. So she remained quiet, even when he asked the same four questions over and over.

“Where have you been?” She didn't know she had been gone.

“What happened to you?” She didn't want to remember.

“Do you remember me?” She wasn't sure.

“Are you ok, Celena?” That name didn't sound right.

She didn't know how to answer any of it, she barely knew why she had arrived there, or how she got there. She only remembered being cold, and wandering around the damp woods until she found this house and was able to sneak in unnoticed. 

He had the maids strip her down and bathe her, they threw out the clothes she wore without any regard to their origin. She slept in an unfamiliar bed, with this man sitting at her side the entire night, watching over her in case she disappeared.

When she woke, it was from a nightmare she quickly forgot. Her screams had woken her and the older man sitting over her. 

He assured her kindly and rubbed her back. He wiped away her tears and combed her short hair behind her ears. When she calmed he tucked her back in and took her hand to hold the rest of the night. It’d been so long since she felt this secure, so unafraid of waking up to realize the dreams were better than the nightmare of reality.

She stared at the ceiling, why had life been a nightmare again? The dreams wouldn't tell her what she didn't remember. Like a cloud or haze, it blotted out those memories. Even when a trail of thoughts lead to a faint realization, it disappeared quicker than it came. Her mind swallowed those moments, and stole her will to speak. To hear her voice, her foreign voice sound was panic inducing.

She ate the prepared food, her body hunched forward as she held her shirt with one hand, and a fork with the other. It was weird food, something she didn't remember if she liked. Much different than what she was accustomed to. If only she could remember what that was. 

The four questions ceased, when the healer came and looked at her. There was no real physical damage to her, but the man was told to be patient. She would talk soon, she would function again. 

On the other hand, she was anxious. There was something digging quite furiously at her mind, digging its way up through the piles of clouds that drowned those memories. Something wanted to grab control of her muscles and bones. Something that was wanting dominance again.

There was pain, as muscles began to shift, and bones began to bend. She pushed it back, avoiding that other pain that came right after. A pain that she could only feel in her mind and heart, something had been ripped away from her, and it was taking so much to keep that feeling away. 

The man caught her staring up at a large portrait of a beautiful woman sitting amongst flowers. At first, she questioned in her mind if it was her. She’d seen her reflection, and she looked like the woman, but not so much. The man, her brother she learned, told her of their mother, the woman who loved them both dearly. How her disappearance lead to their mother’s death.

They visited her grave, and that pain grew. The death she was responsible for, reminded her that she was responsible for many more than just the beautiful woman.

She couldn't hear the two talk as the sun began to set around them, the red tinted sky and warm heat from the sun gave energy to that thing that wanted to dig its way out. She had to distract herself, and for a moment, she found herself drawn to a white butterfly flapping helplessly in front of her.

Easily caught, easily killed.

She had things she had to do, she had to find the dragon.

He had to fight, he had to kill.

Pain was guaranteed, there was always pain when it happened. The only thing they remembered from those times. Their body hot as the foreign medicine ran through them, altering their anatomy.

Then she was gone, under the dense clouds.

His skin was hot and his face began to hurt. He looked down at his hands and saw the white sleeves tight around his broad wrists. He didn't like these clothes, they were oddly fitted and tight around his shoulders and waist. He felt naked without his red armor, he felt anonymous without the color of blood and fire on him. 

“Celena?!” His hearing came back, and it was a voice that carried familiarity, and frustration.

He turned his head, hair falling over his face. “Celena?” He asked, his throat was raw feeling, and to his ears his voice sounded frightening. He saw Allen, and a woman who stood further away. Confusion and panic sat in, had he been captured? 

“Where am I?” he asked, and looked around. His voice was his own again. “What.. am I doing here?” He saw the graves around him and screamed memories flooding back of that nightmare reality. “Jajuka! Jajuka!”

He felt safe again. He ignored Allen calling to him, he put that anxiety inducing name out of his mind. Allen had to have captured him and drugged him, keeping him prisoner after that light wrapped around him. He pushed away the memories of the last twenty hours away until he could no longer remember them.

He pushed them beneath the clouds, beneath the bodies that fell to his blade. He’d fight again, kill again. He’d bury that sadness with hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's still a bit rough, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
